Naruto: and the Vessel of The Wolf
by Ranger of Twilight
Summary: A young boy is chosen to be the savior of his home and shares the same fate as another just like him. Will he become stronger because of this or will he fall. Disclaimer i do not own Naruto. OCxSakura other pairing undecided.
1. Prolougue

This is my own Naruto fanfiction. It stars my own original character. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Naruto

and

Vessel of the Wolf

Prologue

It all began 17 years ago a wandering ninja came across a caravan in the middle of the night that was being attacked by a ferocious wolf demon. Upon seeing the wolf about to attack a mother and her baby the ninja immediately went to help. The ninja stepped between the mother and the demon and attempted to fight it off. Although the lone ninja was strong he wasn't strong enough. Upon seeing the ninja weaken she hugged her baby and asked the ninja to flee with him. The ninja however had another idea he took the babe and said "No this boy will become the savior of this caravan." He made mysterious hand signs and cried "Sealing jutsu!" There was a flash of light and the wolf demon disappeared and tattoo like inscription appeared on the baby back. The caravan was saved but at a cost. The ninja slumped against one of the wagons and sighed, "It is done. Treat the boy as a hero for that is what he is." Were the last words the wanderer spoke and the baby; now the prison of the wolf was sleeping soundlessly in his mothers arms. She spoke to it naming it after the fallen ninja that used to be part of this very caravan." Sleep well Alan Walkstone."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, review and tell me what you think. Also I'm thinking about adding a opening and ending to each chapter below are some choices. Take a look at them and vote which ones you think would be the best.

Openings

1. Me Against the World-Simple Plan

2. Rooftops-Lost Prophets

3. Son of man-Phil Collins

4. Too Bad-NickelBack

Endings

1. Spirit Never Dies-Master Plan

2. Welcome to My Life-Simple Plan

3. How to Save a Life-The Fray.


	2. The Newcomer

Hey everybody sorry for the wait been really busy with school. Its senior year you know, been trying to get ready to go to college and everything. Anyway heres the new chapter I hope you like and at the I want have a couple of things i want people to vote on

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

The Newcomer

It's been seventeen years since the attack on the caravan, and two years since Alan decided to leave it to wander alone. Alan Walkstone, the child the ninja had used to seal the wolf demon in, is now seventeen years old. Right at this time the young hero is wandering the forest looking for the ninja village Konoha, the very same village his master was from. He hoped that once he got there he could become a ninja. The boy took him to several other villages in Fire Country where he did all he could to help the people and now he was ready to go to Konoha like his teacher had told him if he ever wanted to become an official ninja

Alan stared off into space while he walked as he began thinking _"Hm, wonder how Sensei's doing anyway I'll bet she's drunk as hell."_ He smiled at his joke and chuckled and was brought out of his musings as two kunai came out of the bushes targeted for his throat. Alan Pulled out his own kunai he easily blocked them. "Alright show yourselves!" Alan shouted. A person steps out of the bushes and laughs. "Not bad, kid but it'll take more than that to defeat me." the man lunged at Alan brandishing a sword and just as Alan was about dodge the attack a person with spiky blond hair and black and orange jumpsuit , Jumps in front of him and punches the man straight in the face sending him flying back. "Grrrr, who the he- k-konoha ninja?" the man said fearfully noticing who his opponent was. "Hehe you got that right, now why don't you scram before I pulverize you." The blond said grinning. With fear in his eyes the man got up and ran. "_Whoa, so this guy's a ninja._" Alan thought shocked by what he had seen._"I didnt even sense him."_ Just then two more ninja come out of the forest, onto the path. "Jeez, you can never wait can you? You're so impatient." The voice came from a girl that couldn't be more sixteen with pink hair and green eyes. Wearing a red top and a light pink looking skirt, with black short tights under it visible on the sides of her skirt. "_Wow she's pretty._" Alan thought looking at her. "Hm, what are you looking at." she asked catching my gaze. "Uh, n-nothing." Alan said quickly looking away with a small blush on his face. This time it was the ninja with silver hair, wearing a headband over one eye and a green vest over a blue ninja uniform. "While I agree with Sakura on your actions Naruto, we should introduce ourselves to our guest." the man stated calmly. "Huh, oh right. The names Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you." The blond said. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Stated the pink haired girl. "And I'm Kakashi Hatake." the third ninja said simply. "I'm Alan Walkstone, nice to meet you all." Alan says smiling big.

"Alan... what kind of name is that?" Right after he said this Sakura raised her fist and hit him over the head.

"Ow. what did I do?"

"Be respectful it's obvious he's not from around here!" She shouts fuming at Naruto. Alan laughs just shrugging it off. "It's alright I get all the time, but I have to ask why did you help me?" I asked looking at Naruto.

"Huh, I don't know it just seemed like something I should do." He said.

"I see, not that I'm complaining it's just that I'm not used to receiving help. people just usually hate me before they even get to know me." At this point Sakura looks at him with sympathy while, Kakashi looked at Alan questionably "_Could this boy be?_" He wonders. "Hey I got an idea why don't you come with us to Konoha there's plenty of people there that would like to be friends with ya I bet." Naruto piped up. "Really you think so. Well that's great I was actually heading that way!" Alan Replied. beside us Sakura smiles and chuckles. Then looks up at Kakashi noticing the serious look on his face. "What are you thinking sensei?"

"I'm thinking Naruto's right Alan should come with us." Then he steps forward announcing "Well if we want to get back to the village any time soon we better go now." They all pipe up "yes sir." As they start walking in the direction of the village Alan felt that for the first time since he left the caravan,that he was accepted and equal to the people walking beside him. To him this was a feeling that he wanted keep. When they finally made it to the village Alan was shocked by what he saw. "This is Konoha?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yep, welcome to your new home." Sakura said smiling at Alan.

* * *

Well looks likes got a new home now haha. Ok heres what i want. i want people to vote Alan and Sakura should get together in this story or if i should introduce another OC in this story for him to be paired up with and another thing. If anyone can guess who the person Alan refers to as sensei then ill let them come up with an OC and they pick whether they want they want their OC to be a good or bad guy.

well until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
